Reeks 24
Reeks 24 'is de reeks die loopt van maandag 25 augustus 2014 tot vrijdag 26 juni 2015. Het seizoen telt 220 afleveringen. De eerste drie afleveringen spelen zich verhaalsgewijs nog af op de avond van de seizoensfinale. Vanaf de vierde aflevering wordt er een tijdsprong van twee maanden gemaakt. In dit seizoen keert Cédric Van de Caveye terug als een vast personage. Thomas Feyaerts en Faroud Kir vervoegen ook de vaste cast. In het begin van het seizoen verdwijnen nevenpersonages Roos Sterckx, Bas Van Opwyck en Delphine Van Winckel uit de reeks. Later dit seizoen zullen nevenpersonage Charlotte Kennis en hoofdpersonages Rita Van den Bossche en Marie-Rose De Putter de serie verlaten. Liesbeth Pauwels verdwijnt in de lente tijdelijk uit de soap, maar zal in seizoen 25 terugkeren. 10511603_10152677757792491_5009767602984528919_o.jpg 'Verhaallijnen Het mysterie Thomas Feyaerts (deel 2) +''' '''De dagboeken van de bomma (deel 2) Bij de confrontatie met de echte Thomas geeft Bas toe dat hij diens identiteit gestolen had. Hij had op café een dronken Thomas ontmoet, die hem een aantal vage dingen vertelde over de zoektocht naar zijn familie. Bas raakte geïntrigeerd, waarna hij op eigen houtje het mysterie trachtte te ontrafelen. Thomas blijft napraten bij de bende en vertelt over het dodelijk ongeluk van zijn ouders. Bij het opruimen van de zolder ontdekte Thomas papieren die erop wijzen dat zijn vader geadopteerd werd en op zoek was naar zijn echte ouders. Thomas wilde die zoektocht voor hem afmaken en kwam zo bij Anna terecht. Thomas vond Anna en confronteerde haar hiermee, maar ze wilde niet meteen vertellen wie zijn biologische grootvader is. Het wordt duidelijk dat Thomas' grootvader niemand minder dan Jan is. Jan had op 16-jarige leeftijd Isabelle, de dochter van vrienden van Anna en Pierre, zwanger gemaakt. In overleg met de ouders van Isabelle beviel ze in een klooster. Het was immers een schande in die tijd om ongetrouwd een kind ter wereld te brengen. Willem, de zoon van Jan en Isabelle, kwam in een weeshuis terecht en werd geadopteerd door de familie Feyaerts. De ontmaskering van Delphine (deel 2) Peter wordt op de hoogte gebracht van de dood van Elise. Hij is echter des te meer geschokt wanneer blijkt dat Louise de laatste persoon is die Elise telefoneerde, en dat Louise nu vermist is. Zij wordt intussen gevangen gehouden door Delphine, die zich volledig in het nauw gedreven voelt. Ze stort echter al snel helemaal in en zoekt contact met haar moeder. Agnes kan haar dochter overtuigen om Louise vrij te laten en zich weer vrijwillig te laten opnemen in de psychiatrische instelling in Frankrijk waar ze tijdens haar jeugd ook al werd behandeld. Maarten naar Pakistan (deel 2) Maarten besluit om in België te blijven en te wachten op een telefoontje. Faroud brengt Bart op de hoogte, maar Maarten is ervan overtuigd dat Bart meer weet over de mysterieuze boodschap. Hij vreest dat hij zijn broer niet meer kan vertrouwen en besluit Bart te testen. Door een verzonnen locatie te vertellen, en vervolgens af te wachten of Faroud zou opdagen, weet Maarten nu dat Bart dubbelspel speelt. Maarten neemt afstand van Bart en Faroud en besluit te wachten op een telefoontje van de gijzelnemers. Friends with benefits Rudi begint te twijfelen aan zijn geaardheid dankzij een mannelijk model: Jonas. Zjef neemt Rudi mee naar enkele gaybars in de buurt, omdat hij ervan overtuigd is dat Rudi gewoon met een man naar bed moet gaan om het definitief te weten. Maar Rudi wil niet met een wildvreemde in bed duiken. Hierdoor belandt hij met Zjef in bed. Uiteindelijk beslissen ze om geen relatie met elkaar aan te gaan, maar wel samen 'alle soorten dingen' te blijven doen. Cédric verlaat Milaan Cédric staat plots voor de deur van Marie-Rose. Hij wil niet langer bij Mario in Milaan blijven wonen omdat ze geregeld ruzie maken met elkaar. Hij wil in België bij Veronique blijven. Veronique is blij dat haar zoon terug in België is, maar beseft meteen dat ze het ontzettend druk heeft bij Vero Bello. Ze weet niet hoe ze de opvoeding van Cédric kan combineren met haar werk. Gelukkig kan hij zo vaak als het nodig is bij Marie-Rose blijven logeren. Ondertussen wil Cédric ook naar school gaan in België, maar daarvoor moet hij een afspraak maken met een CLB-medewerker. Cédric heeft de testen van het CLB slechts nipt doorstaan, maar gooit een resem goede voornemens in de strijd om zijn moeder van zijn slaagkansen te overtuigen. Arno naar China Hoewel zijn examens nog maar enkele dagen achter de rug zijn, stuurt Arno al verschillende sollicitatiebrieven uit, waaronder eentje naar een bedrijf in China. Liesbeth reageert zeer aangeslagen wanneer ze hoort dat haar zoon haar zal verlaten. Uiteindelijk neemt Arno afscheid van zijn familie en vertrekt naar China. Hij gaat voor drie maanden op stage. Fashion versus Vero Bello De strijd tussen VDB Fashion en Vero Bello is losgebarsten. Zowel Peter als Veronique kijken uit naar de eerste verkoopscijfers. Bij Fashion is er een lichte daling te merken, maar Peter maakt zich geen zorgen. Veronique en June maken plannen om Vero Bello nog groter te maken door hun collecties te verkopen aan externe winkels. June zorgt bovendien voor een lovend interview van modejournaliste Andrea De Praetere, ten koste van VDB Fashion. Kinderwens eindigt in drama Op een dag roepen Liesbeth en Benny de familie bij elkaar en vertellen hen dat Liesbeth zwanger is. Benny schrikt wanneer Liesbeth op een dag in zijn bijzijn plots hevige buikkrampen krijgt. De gynaecoloog vertelt hen dat Liesbeth te maken heeft met een buitenbaarmoederlijke zwangerschap. Het kindje heeft geen overlevingskans. Tijdens de operatie van Liesbeth komt aan het licht dat ze een baarmoedergezwel heeft. De dokter raadt aan om haar baarmoeder weg te laten halen. Dit betekent dat ze nooit meer kinderen zal kunnen krijgen. De terrorismezaak Na twee maanden ontvangt Maarten nieuwe boodschappen van de terroristen. Wanneer hij te weten komt dat Bart door Faroud van de zaak is gehaald, besluit hij zijn broer weer voorzichtig in vertrouwen te nemen. Maarten wordt door de terroristen op de proef gesteld, en na afloop mag hij Roos even zien. Faroud en Sam zijn niet meteen van plan om Roos te bevrijden, en Maarten wil ze niet meer vertrouwen. Faroud betrekt Leen bij de operatie, maar ook zij kan niet tot Maarten doordringen. Wanneer Maarten te weten komt dat hij al wekenlang wordt afgeluisterd, vernietig hij de apparatuur en wil hij niets meer de Faroud en zijn team te maken hebben. De charmes van Thomas Verschillende vrouwen vallen voor de charmes van Thomas Feyaerts. Stefanie lijkt meteen voor hem te vallen, en omgekeerd lijkt ze ook Thomas niet onberoerd te laten. Ondanks dit lijkt Thomas toch voor iemand anders te vallen. Hij is verliefd op zijn bloedeigen nicht: Hannah. Thomas probeert Hannah voor hem te winnen, maar ze heeft het moeilijk met hun familieband. Stefanie is eerlijk over haar gevoelens, maar ze wordt afgewezen door Thomas. Linda's musical Linda heeft de hoofdrol aan Maud overgelaten, maar regisseur Martijn krijgt hier al snel spijt van wanneer Maud plankenkoorts blijkt te hebben. Linda probeert Maud meer zelfvertrouwen te geven, maar zowel Maud als Martijn zijn ervan overtuigd dat Linda de geschikte kandidaat is voor de hoofdrol. Linda accepteert het aanbod en steekt een tandje bij tijdens de repetities. Het resultaat mag er zijn, en tijdens de première krijgt Linda een staande ovatie. Puberende Cédric Véronique is druk bezig om Vero Bello op de kaart te krijgen. Hierdoor heeft ze weinig tijd om naar zijn zoon om te kijken. Cédric verblijft dus vooral in de villa van Marie-Rose in plaats van de loft van Véronique. Hij doet wat hij wil en liegt constant tegen zowel zijn moeder als tegen zijn grootmoeder. Véronique is ten einde raad wanneer blijkt dat Cédric spijbelt. Rita biedt haar hulp aan en wil zich ontfermen over Cédric terwijl Véronique zich kan concentreren op Vero Bello. Familievete Het is zo druk bij Vero Bello sinds het lovende interview in Flash, dat Marie-Rose haar hulp aanbiedt. Veronique merkt al snel dat haar moeder een meermaarde is voor het bedrijf en vraagt of ze vast in dienst wil komen. Marie-Rose neemt deze job maar al te graag aan, maar dat wordt niet in dank afgenomen door Peter en Anna, die het verraad van Marie-Rose maar moeilijk kunnen verkroppen. Tijdens een etentje bij Marie-Rose verklaart Peter oorlog en verbiedt hij zijn dochter Louise om nog langer met haar grootmoeder om te gaan. Het huwelijk van Mieke en Niko M ieke ergert zich aan de schijnbare desinteresse van Niko omtrent hun huwelijksvoorbereidingen. Na twee maanden is er nog steeds niet geregeld. Niko merkt dat Mieke er stresserend bijloopt en belooft haar dat hij alles in orde zal brengen. Ze kiezen een datum: 19 december en Niko begint - zonder de hulp van Mieke - aan de voorbereidingen van het huwelijk. Niko vraagt aan Hannah om het trouwkleed van Mieke te ontwerpen en vraagt ook extra hulp aan Linda. Stalkster Mathias probeert contact te zoeken met zijn zus via skype, omdat ze nog steeds in Frankrijk zit. Mathias komt zo perongeluk terecht bij een vrouw die ook Agnes Moelaert heet. De twee blijven met elkaar praten via Skype, en Agnes wil al snel eens afspreken met hem. Mathias biedt Agnes een job als secretaresse aan, maar zij wil duidelijk meer. Ze stuurt pikante filmpjes van zichzelf en begint Mathias te stalken. Agnes bombardeert zichzelf tot de nieuwe secretaresse van BioPro-Made. Uiteindelijk ontslaat Mathias haar secretaresse. Hij vertelt Marie-Rose het hele verhaal en Agnes wordt buitengegooid. Bomaanslag Maarten heeft het contact met Faroud, Sam en Bart volledig verbroken en gaat op eigen houtje verder. Hij wordt gecontacteerd door de terroristen met een speciale opdracht. Maarten belandt in een verlaten kelder en moet op verdere instructies wachten. Nadien verneemt hij dat hij een bom moet leggen in een winkelcentrum in hartje Antwerpen. Als hij de opdracht tot een goed einde brengt, krijgt hij Roos levend terug. Wanneer Maarten zich in het winkelcentrum bevindt, kan hij niet doorgaan met het plan en wordt hij gered door Faroud. Ondertussen kan Sam met zijn team de terroristen oppakken, maar vinden ze het lichaam van Roos. Verboden liefde Thomas is van plan om de familie Van den Bossche vaarwel te zeggen, tot Hannah hem eerlijk over haar gevoelens vertelt. De twee starten stiekem een relatie, ook al zijn ze neef en nicht. Thomas wordt aangenomen bij VDB Fashion en komt zo dagelijks in contact met Hannah. Na een tijdje besluiten ze om hun relatie openbaar te maken, maar zoals verwacht is niet iedereen in de familie hier blij mee. Leen en Faroud Dankzij de gebeurtenissen rond de terroristen, zijn Faroud en Leen dichter naar elkaar toegegroeid. Faroud geeft toe dat hij zich aangetrokken voelt tot haar, en er volgt een passionele kus. Leen is eerder terughoudend en wil nog niet meteen spreken van een relatie. Zeker omdat Maarten het absoluut niet meer kan vinden met Faroud. Hij geeft Faroud de schuld dat Roos vermoord is door de terroristen. Toch wil hij niet dat Leen er ongelukkig bij loopt en laat Faroud weten dat hij terug over de vloer mag komen, maar geen vrienden wil zijn. Het bedrog van Andreas Evy ziet Andreas steeds minder en minder. Volgens Andreas heeft hij het zeer druk op zijn werk en is het dus niet evident om veel naar Mechelen te komen. Wanneer hij over Vanessa, Andreas' nieuw aanstormend talent, lovend hoort praten begint Evy zich vragen hierbij te stellen. Na het lezen van haar teksten concludeert ze dat Vanessa geen goede schrijfster is en denkt dat de relatie tussen haar lief en Vanessa niet enkel professioneel is. Wanneer Evy hen op een avond ziet kussen, wil ze niets meer met hem te maken hebben. Toch zal Evy hem nog moeten zien, want ze anders moet ze contactbreuk plegen. De dood van Roos Roos werd doodgeschoten en gedumpt in een diepvriezer door de terroristen. Maarten heeft het moeilijk met het feit dat Faroud de originele versie uit de handen van de pers wil houden. Maar Maarten wil niet dat Roos gestorven is voor niets dus vertelt hij zijn verhaal aan een journalist. Bart vertelt de journalist dat zijn broer labiel is waardoor er niets in de media komt te staan over de terrorismezaak. Uiteindelijk wordt alles in de doofpot gestoken. Maarten wil geen herdenking van Roos in de Jan & Alleman, omdat hij afscheid heeft kunnen nemen van Roos en de rest van de familie niet. 'Binnenkort' *Thomas gaat op zoek naar zijn grootmoeder: Isabelle. *Stefanie krijgt een job bij Fashion Models. *Peter neemt modellenbureau Casters Agency over. *Jenny vervangt Agnes als secretaresse bij BioPro-Made. *Menno maakt zijn debuut en verdiept zich in het leven van Evy. *Rudi krijgt een job aangeboden als schoenenontwerper bij VDB Fashion. Maakt hij de overstap of blijft hij trouw aan Vero Bello? *Op 30 oktober komt Niko een oude bekende tegen. *Agnes keert terug uit Frankrijk en trekt in bij Patrick. *Model Elisa Guarraci maakt haar debuut op 5 november en komt in contact met de Van den Bossches. *Het trouwfeest van Mieke en Niko gaat door op 19 december. *Op 24 april 2015 staat met aflevering 5500 alweer een feestelijke mijlpaal te noteren. *Charlotte, Rita en Marie-Rose verdwijnen achtereenvolgens uit de reeks. *Een drugszaak zorgt voor donkere wolken boven de VDB Holding. 'Personages' 'Hoofdpersonages' ' S24-jan_avatar.png|'Jan'|link=Jan Van den Bossche S24-linda_avatar.png|'Linda'|link=Linda Desmet S24-veronique_avatar.png|'Veronique'|link=Veronique Van den Bossche S24-benny_avatar.png|'Benny'|link=Benny Coppens S24-patrick_avatar.png|'Patrick'|link=Patrick Pauwels S24-liesbeth_avatar.png|'Liesbeth'|link=Liesbeth Pauwels S24-trudy_avatar.png|'Trudy'|link=Trudy Tack de Rixart de Waremme S24-bart_avatar.png|'Bart'|link=Bart Van den Bossche S24-leen_avatar.png|'Leen'|link=Leen Van den Bossche S24-anna_avatar.png|'Anna'|link=Anna Dierckx S24-albert_avatar.png|'Albert'|link=Albert Thielens S24-rita_avatar.png|'Rita'|link=Rita Van den Bossche S24-jelle_avatar.png|'Jelle'|link=Jelle Van den Bossche S24-guido_avatar.png|'Guido'|link=Guido Van den Bossche S24-louise_avatar.png|'Louise'|link=Louise Van den Bossche S24-june_avatar.png|'June'|link=June Van Damme PeterAvatar.png|'Peter'|link=Peter Van den Bossche S24-niko_avatar.png|'Niko'|link=Niko Schuurmans S24-zjef_avatar.png|'Zjef'|link=Zjef De Mulder S24-mieke_avatar.png|'Mieke'|link=Mieke Van den Bossche S24-marierose_avatar.png|'Marie-Rose'|link=Marie-Rose De Putter ' 'Nevenpersonages' ' S24-maarten_avatar.png|'Maarten'|link=Maarten Van den Bossche S24-hanne_avatar.png|'Hannah'|link=Hannah Van den Bossche S24-cedric_avatar.png|'Cédric'|link=Cédric Van de Caveye S24-evy_avatar.png|'Evy'|link=Evy Hermans S24-mathias_avatar.png|'Mathias'|link=Mathias Moelaert S24-arno_avatar.png|'Arno'|link=Arno Coppens S24-stefanie_avatar.png|'Stefanie'|link=Stefanie Coppens S24-rudi_avatar.png|'Rudi'|link=Rudi Verbiest S24-agnes_avatar.png|'Agnes'|link=Agnes Moelaert S24-Faroud_avatar.png|'Faroud'|link=Faroud Kir S24-thomas_avatar.png|'Thomas'|link=Thomas Feyaerts ' 'Gastpersonages' Charlotte23.jpg|'Charlotte'|link=Charlotte Kennis Arthur.png|'Arthur'|link=Arthur Van den Bossche Profiel24Sam.jpg|'Sam'|link=Sam Renders AndreasS23.png|'Andreas'|link=Andreas Schillewaert Agnes_avatar.png|'Agnes'|link=Agnes Moelaert (gastpersonage) 1000px-Schermafbeelding_2014-06-10_om_22.23.01.png|'Maud'|link=Maud Schermafbeelding_2014-06-10_om_22.23.20.png|'Martijn'|link=Martijn MichelProfiel.jpg|'Michel'|link=Michel S24-andrea.png|'Andrea'|link=Andrea De Praet S24-derijcke.png|'Derijcke'|link=Derijcke Delphine1.png|'Delphine'|link=Delphine Van Winckel ThomasS23.png|'Bas'|link=Bas Van Opwyck 5340 04.png|'Roos'|link=Roos Sterckx Abbas_Fasaei.jpg|'Terrorist 1'|link=Terrorist 1 Screenshot_2014-09-01-20-23-41~2.jpg|'Terrorist 2'|link=Terrorist 2 S24-jenny-avatar.png|'Jenny'|link=Jenny Vraagteken.png|'Menno'|link=Menno Van Calster 'Afleveringen' Category:Seizoenen Category:Seizoen 24